


Something Round and Gold

by thicctor-nikiforov (trashbambi)



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [10]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Begging, Blindfolds, Cock Ring, Doggy Style, Dom!Yuuri, Finger Sucking, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Viktor Passes Out From His Orgasm, Yuuri Worries, sub!viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9256034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashbambi/pseuds/thicctor-nikiforov
Summary: As much as he loved slow, passionate lovemaking, sometimes he really just wanted to be fucked five ways to Sunday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> DAAAAAAAAAAAY 10!
> 
> Idk where the fuck i was going with this it feels kinda all over the place but ENJOY

A blindfold covered Viktor’s eyes, the rest of him completely exposed to Yuuri’s gaze as he lay on his front on the bed, hips raised and legs spread slightly.

His aching cock hung heavy between his thighs, a shiny, golden cock ring secured firmly around the base, his punishment from having cum too fast for Yuuri’s liking the night before.

Viktor’s long fingers twisted in the sheets, his half covered cheeks flushed with embarrassment and arousal. He jerked slightly as Yuuri’s hand came to rest on his ass, rubbing gently.

With his sight obstructed all Viktor’s other senses were in overdrive. He could hear the soft slide of fabric on skin as Yuuri kneeled on the bed, hyper aware of the mattress dipping behind him, His skin tingled everywhere Yuuri touched.

He was nervous at the prospect of what Yuuri would do to him in this state, but he trusted the younger man not to do anything drastic without asking.

Then came a smack to his rear, Viktor letting out a startled cry at the sudden sting, a hand flying up to cover his mouth. Another smack, another loud moan, his cock twitching in interest between his legs, the slowly warming metal of the cock ring biting into his heated flesh as it tried to swell more.

He was allowed to moan, but not speak. Yuuri had banned that after Viktor’s mouth had run away with him last time they’d done something like this, the dirty talk riling Yuuri up too fast for the younger man’s liking. Viktor was just too unconsciously good at saying things that went right to Yuuri’s dick, especially with how Yuuri found his accent for too attractive.

A third slap to his firm ass had Viktor whining licking his lips, wishing Yuuri would touch him more. His silent prayers were answered as Yuuri’s hand grabbed his abused cheek, spreading it slightly as he rubbed slick fingers over his entrance. When had he grabbed the lube? Viktor wasn’t sure.

Yuuri pushed a finger into him, Viktor holding his breath as it slipped in easily. Then a second finger, not so easily pushing in. He gasped softly in discomfort at the dull stretching burn as it reached the second joint.

Yuuri stretched him slowly, working his finger in deeper and scissoring gently. Yuuri did it so slowly that Viktor felt like he was purposefully being driven mad. Ah, Yuuri was so cruel to him sometimes, in the nicest way of course.

A third finger pushed into him, stretching him further and making Viktor cry out again in discomfort, eyes watering a little. Yuuri stopped, pulling his fingers back out, then came a soft kiss of apology to his lower back, the tense muscles twitching under the touch.

“Mmm, Can you relax for me a little more Vitya?” Yuuri asked softly, voice low and sending a shiver of arousal through Viktor’s tense body. He let out a shaky breath, closing his eyes under the blindfold. He took several slow, deep breaths, focusing on relaxing his body as he did after particularly draining practices. Slowly his body relaxed, Yuuri’s hands rubbing over his ass and lower back soothingly the whole time, Viktor giving a soft nod once he felt he was ready.

Then Yuuri’s fingers were back, pushing three into him slowly, gently thrusting and each inward motion going a little deeper. Viktor let out a soft gasp as Yuuri’s fingers curled and brushed against his sweet spot, biting his lower lip as pleasure shot up his spine and down into his cock.

Slowly Yuuri opened him out, spreading his fingers a little every now and then, thrusting them slowly, his other hand massaging Viktor’s ass cheek. Then the fingers were gone, and Viktor steadied his breath, knowing exactly was was coming next as the quiet pop of the lube lid opening reached his ears.

Viktor could heard Yuuri’s breathing speed up a little and the slick sound of him stroking himself to spread the lube over his cock, the small noises sending a shudder of anticipation through Viktor.

Then came the sound of Yuuri shifting behind him, and the hot press of the head of Yuuri’s cock against his entrance. Viktor did his best to keep his hips still instead of pushing back into the other’s dick as he wanted, hands fisting the sheets as his thighs trembled.

Yuuri pushed in slowly, millimeter by agonizing millimeter, Viktor’s whole body thrumming with need, wishing the other would just ram all the way into him already and pound him into the mattress, but he knew Yuuri was going to take his sweet time just to torture him.

Viktor whined softly, fighting the urge to beg for more as his hips twitched backward, the older man getting frustrated and thrusting back, impaling himself of Yuuri’s cock with a loud, relieved moan.

“A-ah… Bad Viktor!” Yuuri huffed, giving a hard slap to Viktor’s ass, making the older man yelp and tighten around him briefly. Yuuri reached forward, winding his fingers in Viktor’s soft hair and pulling his head back, coaxing his top half up onto his hands and his head backward. Viktor’s mouth hung open as he groaned, Yuuri’s hips beginning to move, still moving painfully slowly.

“Yuuri please!” Viktor gasped, forgetting that he wasn’t allowed to talk, immediately finding Yuuri’s fingers moving from his hair and two being shoved into his mouth, Yuuri leaning lower over his back to reach.

“If you can’t behave and be quiet I guess I’ll just have to keep your mouth occupied.” Yuuri huffed, shuddering at the way Viktor immediately began sucking at the fingers in his mouth, needily whining and he rubbed his tongue over them.

Viktor heard Yuuri growl behind him, his only warning before the younger man began pounding into him, Viktor moaning loudly around Yuuri’s fingers. Yes, this was what he wanted, the heavy, quick thrusts of Yuuri’s hips, the sound of skin hitting skin, saliva dribbling down Viktor’s chin as he continued to mouth at the other’s fingers.

It was perfect. As much as he loved slow, passionate lovemaking, sometimes he really just wanted to be fucked five ways to Sunday.

Viktor choked slightly as Yuuri’s fingers pushed a little deeper into his mouth, the younger man pulling them out and rubbing the other's saliva over his own cheek as Viktor gasped for breath.

He slowed his movements, Viktor letting out a frustrated noise as he felt the other press himself flush against his back. Yuuri once again took to thrusting slowly, inch by inch dragging out and pushing back in as he placed open mouthed kisses across the back of Viktor’s shoulders and neck.

Viktor knew he was being a selfish lover today, but he’d been after this for days, Yuuri insisting he didn’t want to hurt him by being too rough when Viktor had just recovered from a minor back injury, just a few strained muscles where he’d misjudged a jump and landed awkwardly. Viktor had finally gotten frustrated that morning and demanded Yuuri fuck him until he couldn’t remember his name, Yuuri giving in and agreeing.

He knew it was just his lover being over cautious, but there came a point where Viktor just couldn’t take it anymore, and that point was now.

“Yuuri just fuck me! I’m not going to break, so please!” Viktor sobbed in need, rocking his hips back as hard as he could onto Yuuri’s cock.

Yuuri gave a soft sigh before biting the back of Viktor’s neck in reprimand for speaking, though he did as he was begged and went back to pounding into him, Viktor practically melting beneath him as he did.

When Yuuri hit his sweet spot dead on, Viktor was forcibly reminded of the ring around his cock preventing him from cumming. He let out a choked sob of pleasure, shifting his weight onto one hand as the other reached back for Yuuri’s hair, pulling him into an awkward, sloppy kiss.

“Yuuri… I want to cum, please let me cum... Take the ring off… please….” Viktor begged against his lover’s lips, completely ignoring the order to not talk now. Yuuri moaned against him at his words, sucking the other’s lower lip between his own, his hands gripping Viktor’s hips now with bruising force.

Yuuri made no move to removed the cock ring however, instead continuing to fuck Viktor into oblivion until the older man was practically screaming in pleasure as each thrust rammed into his prostate.

Then Yuuri was cumming inside him, hips moving at a rapid, shallow, and uneven pace as he emptied himself. By this time Viktor was no longer on his hands and knees, the force of Yuuri’s thrusts having pushed him flush with the bed, oversensitive cock dragging torturously against the sheets with each movement.

Viktor couldn’t say anything except a constant stream of begging, hands clawing at the sheets as Yuuri stilled, taking his time kissing along Viktor’s spine lazily. If Viktor could see Yuuri’s expression then he’d recognise the evil glint in his eyes. But the Yuuri gave in, feeling a little sorry for the poor man beneath him.

Yuuri pulled out of him, much to Viktor’s distress, and a hand pushed between his legs, grasping the cock ring and carefully removing it. It was a testament to how close Viktor was that he came as soon as it was off, cum spurting in thick ropes across the sheets below him, his whole body taut as the force of his orgasm made him lose consciousness for a moment.

When he regained consciousness, Yuuri was laid beside him, stroking his face gently with a worried expression of his face.

“Was it too much? I’m sorry, I should have let you cum first.” Yuuri apologised, continuing to babble before Viktor silenced him with a slightly shaking hand over his mouth.

“Hush, it was perfect. Now I’m going to have a little nap, and when I wake up we’re going to get some food, hmm?” Viktor breathed, his throat a little raw. As soon as Yuuri nodded, still looking a little worried, Viktor closed his eyes again, pulling the other against him and burying his face against his lover’s neck, quickly drifting off as he thought of how Yuuri would continue to apologise for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie I have seen a guy pass out from orgasm before it's hilarious.
> 
> As usual you can find me on tumblr at [trashbambi](http://trashbambi.tumblr.com/)
> 
> YOUR COMMENTS FUEL ME


End file.
